The Broken Whisper
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Dumbledore knows that something is terribly wrong when an alarm that monitors Harry’s safety goes off. However he never could have predicted what happened next... Don't let the first chapter scare you off!
1. Opening the gates

**Summary:** Dumbledore knows that something is terribly wrong when an alarm that monitors Harry's safety goes off. However he never could have predicted what happened next... This is going to be so much fun to write! :D Don't let the first chapter scare you off!

**_WARNING:_** Don't let the first chapter scare you off! I promise that the rest of the story won't be like this! :D

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the Potterverse. So if you recognize it, it is not mine. I do however own the plot. :D

**Author' note:** This is my first Harry Potter/Twilight crossover! In all honesty, I'm not that big of a Twilight fan, unlike Harry Potter, so please bear with me if there are some mistakes, and don't hesitate to point them out! :D

Oh! Go to my profile to check out my other stories as well as my poll!

**_Anyways, on with the story!_**

* * *

**The Broken Whisper**

**Chapter One**

"I'm so tired of never being good enough." Harry whispered in a broken voice as he searched though his trunk. He knew he had seen it there not two hours ago… Right before the Dursleys left to go visit Marge, Vernon's beefy sister who Harry thought loved her dogs a little _too_ much to be normal. Locking him away in "his" bedroom so that he couldn't cause any harm while they were gone for the evening.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Harry triumphantly withdrew the knife that Sirius had given him for Christmas. The note had said that it could open any door. Harry wondered if it would help him open a certain set of gates…

Two weeks had passed since Sirius had died… And Harry knew in his heart that despite what the Order or his friends said, that it was indeed his fault. He should have known that the vision was a fake. Harry had killed his own godfather. The only person who had truly loved him since the death of his parents… He was a monster.

Having been watched closely after the incident, Harry was relieved when school was out. During that time however, he had formed a rather simple plan of action. He just hoped that it worked on his first attempt.

Setting the knife on his lumpy bed, Harry crawled under and fished out his treasures from beneath the loose floorboard, which he set besides the knife before laying down besides them.

Opening the photo album Hagrid had gifted him with at the end of his first year; Harry turned the pages till he came to his favorite picture. It was of him and his parents. It wasn't of a special occasion or a birthday, but Harry treasured it all the same. It embodied what he had always wanted: a family who loves him- a place where he would belong.

Slipping the photo out of the book, Harry gently set his treasures on the dresser and grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper, scribbling a few lines. He quietly folded it in half, gently slipping the photo between the sides of the folder paper on the night side table.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, back to the wall, Harry quickly rolled up his sleeves. He was really going to do this. Picking up the knife, his mind telling him, _begging_ him to see reason, Harry put it to his wrists and made the first cut. Pain greeted him.

"That was for Sirius." He grunted.

He made a second, deeper slash, "That's for Mum."

And another, "And for Dad."

Tears fell from his eyes as he made another incision. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Dumbledore, even Snape were named, one for each time his knife cut his flesh.

There was blood everywhere now, running down his arms and seeping into his clothes, onto the sheets. And yet the cuts kept coming. There seemed to be no shortage of names falling from his lips, people who had been and were affected by the war, by his actions… By what he was doing…

Both of his wrists and forearms were now mangled, and yet he continued…

In Dumbledore office, an alarm went off. Its sound chilling the old man to his very core- Harry was in grave danger. Quickly, he ran to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of Floo Powder.

"Severus Snape!" He called hurriedly.

"Come on…Come on…" What could be taking Severus so long he wondered? He did not have time for this he thought as he changed his mind and entered the Floo.

He had just stepped out of the fireplace in Severus' office as the man himself entered the room. Annoyed expression plastered onto his face.

"Surely this could have waited Alb-"

"The alarm had sounded. Harry is in grave danger." Dumbledore quickly cut him off. Time was after all precious.

Five minutes later found two men quickly exiting the Hogwarts grounds, were Albus quickly apparated them just outside of the wards of number four Privet Drive.

Harry had just started feeling woozy from all of the blood loss when an alarm went off, growing steadily louder. He had set some bloody ward off. Shit! Panicking, knowing that someone was coming, Harry continued as quickly as possible.

Albus and Severus quickly spelled open the door and ran up the stairs to where they knew that the boy' room was located. A sliver of light was visible under the obviously locked door. Not pausing to wonder at the locks, they quickly unlocked them and opened the door to find…

Harry heard heavy footfalls as at least two people ran up the stairs. Then, the locks were opened and finally, the door. Revealing the worried faces of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

Who had opening the door to reveal… Blood, so much blood. Everywhere. And a scared looking Boy-Who-Lived, pressing a knife to his heart.

"Harry don't do it," Albus pleaded and was met with Harry's wide tear filled eyes.

"It's not too late my boy, ple-" he pleaded only to be cut off by Harry's voice.

"But it is…" He whispered brokenly as he looked at the two men.

"This is for me." He stated simply as he plunged the blade into his heart, a small smile on his face, which remained even as the light dimmed in his bright green eyes and his body went limp.

"Please, I beg of you…" Albus whispered into the suddenly very quiet room. Harry Potter was dead, and along with him- the hope of the wizarding world.

Albus fell to his knees as he watched the child he considered to be family die before his very eyes. Deep, painful sobs escaping him.

Severus stood frozen in the doorway, unbelieving of what he was seeing. Harry Potter's bloody body lying mangled upon blood covered sheets, a small smile on his face; Albus Dumbledore, weeping at his feet; a folded piece of paper on the night side table. A note?

Making sure to sidestep Albus, he strode quietly towards the note and passed it towards his mentor. Silently passing it to Albus, he was surprised when the old man smiled sadly and passed the note back to him.

Now opened, Severus could see that a small photo had been put within the folded note. It was of the Potters- all three of them.

Curiously, Severus turned to the paper and read:

_**A great man once told me that death is but the next great adventure. I have nothing more to live for in this world. But I hope to find those I love in the next. Please have my body buried with this photo. It is my most prized possession. **_

_**~Just Harry**_

"Just Harry?" Snape asked softly, quirking an eyebrow. It seemed that Potter was full of surprises.

Dumbledore sighed. "When Hagrid went to go fetch him, and told him he was a wizard, Harry said that it couldn't be true as he was Just Harry."

Not quite understanding but not wanting to dwell on the matter, Severus decided to change the conversation to the topic at hand. "What do we do now?"

Albus gave him a sad little smile. "The only thing we can do. We follow Harry wishes and we continue fighting our war."

"But Albus," Severus said softly, "without Potter we cannot win…"

"I know…" Albus replied smiling sadly before slowly standing.

Severus was surprised as Albus walked over to the bedside and silently kissed Harry's forehead. "We'll give them Hell for you my boy." Was whispered almost inaudibly before Albus turned to leave.

"Come Severus. We have a funeral to organize."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story. **

**So tell me, does Harry survive? Or is he really and truly dead? You help me decide!**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated. **

**~Autumn Skyie**


	2. Behind Closed Curtains the Truth Lies

**This chapter along with the next and perhaps more, will be covering what happened before the first chapter, so that you are seeing the whole picture and understanding it better. I don't want Harry to just be like screw this, I'm going to forks and be kissing Edward passionately the next day.. I want it to be somewhat realistic, as far as sparkling vampires and magic goes that is. :P**

**This chapter seems a little stiff to me, but I hope you like it all the same.**

**Go check out my story "When Enemies Meet". ****Its summary is: An epic battle between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. What happens when things begin to tip in the Dark Lord' favor? Who will win? I guarantee you won't see this coming. No Pairings.**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. :p_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

Albus gave him a sad little smile. "The only thing we can do. We follow Harry wishes and we continue fighting our war."

"But Albus," Severus said softly, "without Potter we cannot win…"

"I know…" Albus replied smiling sadly before slowly standing.

Severus was surprised as Albus walked over to the bedside and silently kissed Harry's forehead. "We'll give them Hell for you my boy." Was whispered almost inaudibly before Albus turned to leave.

"Come Severus. We have a funeral to organize."

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Two weeks prior..._**

"This is getting _ridiculous_," a familiar voice hissed into the night.

They had just returned from the Department of Mysteries a couple of hours prior and had all been immediately escorted to the infirmary, where they were fussed over by the understandably concerned Mediwitch; Madame Poppy Pomfrey. Luckily, the witch had been able to treat them all rather quickly, which still amazed Harry, before sending them all to bed, with the promise that they'd be fine to leave the next morning if they felt up to it.

Harry had lain in the uncomfortable bed for what seemed like ages before he heard something distinctively out of place, a female voice with which he had grown quite familiar with over the years. Felling guilty for eavesdropping, even if it was unintentional, Harry attempted to ignore the voice, until what it said had registered. _What was getting ridiculous?_ He wondered, making sure to taking deep, calming breaths, mimicking sleep.

He was however surprised when Ron' masculine voice answered her, obviously trying to calm her before she waked the other patients. _Too late_, Harry snickered silently, a ghost of a smile etched upon his face only to be wiped away when he heard what Ron had to say.

"I know what you mean Herms, every year it just keeps getting worse! An obstacle course in the first year, complete with You-Who-Who on the back of Quirell' head; Ginny and the bloody Chamber of Secrets in the second; Dementors and an apparently innocent mass murderer in the third; the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return in the fourth; now this…" he trailed off, obviously seeing her point.

"It's not even as though we can stop though," Hermione sighed, "Dumbledore needs someone to keep an eye on him you know. Potter is much too liable to join the Dark Side otherwise." She finished matter-of-factly.

_Since when was I going to join the Dark Side? _Harry wondered._ Why in the world would he join a man who had not only murdered his parents, but also attempted to do the same to him at least six times? Six fucking times. How stupid were they really? Did they not know him at all?_

"I know, we'll just have to bear it for a little while longer." Ron agreed, "Only till he defeats You-Know-Who, then we never have to see him again." Ron consoled the girl who seemed to be having many a mood swing tonight, hence, should be feared.

_So that's all I'm good for now Weasley? _Harry thought sadly.

"Well I can't take it anymore!" the normally peaceful Hermione exclaimed, sneer evident in her tone.

Ron, gaining himself a piercing glare when he tried to shush her.

"I'm going to go see Dumbledore tomorrow and I'm asking for a raise." She said with a tone of finality, "Potter sitting is getting much too dangerous for the amount of money we receive. Are you coming with me?" she asked.

"Don't I always?" Ron' said quietly, obviously knowing the end of a conversation when he saw one.

As the weight of what he had just heard descended upon Harry, he couldn't remember ever having been more thankful than he did in that moment for the curtains that surrounded each individual bed of the infirmary, as he knew that he would have given himself away otherwise in his shock at their words.

Given what he had just discovered, who knows what would have happened if they had realized that he had heard them?

Harry was understandably crushed, the people he had considered to be his best friends were only there for him because they were "Potter sitting" him and getting paid for their efforts by none other than Albus Dumbledore!

To make matters worse, Harry had promised that he would go see the aging Headmaster as soon as Madame Pomfrey discharged him in the morning. He would have to go sit and play nice with the man who had deceived him for the better part of five years.

Somehow he doubted that he would be able to go through that without breaking something…

A decidedly Slytherin smirk came to rest upon his face, he had found a way that he could give himself a little stress therapy, allow him to throw a temper tantrum like none Hogwarts had ever seen, break some of the Headmasters most prized possessions and all with a valid reason.

He would play the Sirius Black card.

Which would work perfectly, as everyone, especially the headmaster was so sure that Harry had been enamored with his Godfather. This however was not true, he loved the idea of a Godfather, but sadly, he found the one he had to be slightly lacking. Or was he supposed, seeing as he was now deceased. _I wonder what would happen if I throw a party?_ Harry mused.

He had always hated bullies, and Sirius Black had to be one of the worse he had met. Seriously, who tries to feed a fellow classmate to a werewolf on the full moon just because they didn't get along? Who really cared if it was Snape? It was still despicable, and yet he had gotten away scot free. Harry sympathized

Sirius Black was an imbecile and Harry for one, was quite happy to see him gone. However, he could use his death to his advantage…

Salazar Slytherin would have been proud.

Falling into a fitful slumber, a single tear escaped Harry' eye.

After tonight, nothing would ever be the same again for the small teenager.

Little did Harry know, that he had not been the only one to have overheard Ron and Hermione' conversation. In fact, as Harry slept, two people swore their allegiance to him, promising to always stand by his side. The oaths were sworn on their magic as well as their lives.

How _dare_ those traitors hurt their friend?

* * *

**Hello everyone! What did you think? I'm personally not happy with the way this chapter turned out. What do you think I can improve on?**

**Reviews are loved, but don't worry if you don't have the time. :]**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
